Tavis's Journal
First Entry: What a crazy couple of months it has been here at the Temple of Tyr. Learning how to fight, but more importantly then that, how to protect. It's been a hard thing for me to put others well being above my own. The priests want me to keep this journal to help me with my adventures and for my posterity, but i've never been one for self contemplation till it was forced on me, so this is all still new. Second Entry: I leave tomorrow to begin my quest in a town called Purehold. One of the priests came to see me off at the docks, he gave me a pendent for "protection" probably just some religious symbolism i don't know what means yet. Third entry: I've gone to the Temple of Savras (God of divination and fate) to see if they have heard of anything about a Temple of Tyr in the area. Fourth Entry: (first exploratory session) On the way to the temple of Torm we encountered some bandits, killed them (except for one who Chet beguiled, we sent him off without his weapons to be a good little boy). Once at the temple, we fought off several skeletons, some orcs, found some goodies. Still some exploring to be done underneath the temple in what seems to be a tunnel that has been dug out. There are a couple sets of platemail armor of varying sizes that are in a state of some disrepair on some statutes under the temple as well. The group that took me to the temple were probably hoping to have me identify some things in the temple, but being as new to religion in general as I am, I was not of much use in that regard. I found a book that I can hopefully learn more about what it means to be a paladin and maybe learn more of the temple as well. Fifth Entry: (Second exploratory session) Woke up in the undercroft of the ruined temple after having an *interesting* dream... We went further in the dug out area and found more orcs, continuing on in the dug out area we were surrounded by some orcs that were waiting for us, they had 2 prisoners which we freed after a decent fight with the orcs. Made our way back to town with our 2 new buds, sold some stuff, talked with the mayor of the town and I healed (at least for now) a strange headache he has had for a while now. He agreed to let us use a building in town to start up a guild for adventurers. After visiting a few more townspeople we went out around the lake and found a strange water formed humanoid creature who shared with us some geographical information. Further exploring the lake shore we encountered a hydra... TAKE CARE OF THE LAKE SHORE. Then we took a ferry across a river to the south east of town and engaged some dog-like humanoids in combat, defeated them with relative ease. Sixth Entry: (Third exploratory session) We traveled to the old ruined temple of Torm, then went towards the mountains from there. On our way we found a cave to stay the night in, but a bit before dawn we were woken up by the sound of the cave entrance collapsing in. Rekh'an's dinosaur tried to bash through the rubble, but after several failed attempts we thought our only hope would be to go further down the cave. We only got a few rooms into it before heading back to the cave entrance where Schmoop must've finally broken through. In those rooms there were traps, pits, and in the last room we checked we encountered some hellish beast. Despite my better judgment i allowed one of our party members to try to 'tame' it, after several failed attempts on his part I finally followed my instinct to kill the beast. Category:Journal